Mind Games: The Unseen Part
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Takes place directly after the episode 'Mind Games'
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games: The Unseen Part

**COOP'S POV**

I was having a hard time going to sleep. I was glad Millie was back to normal, but that kiss continued to haunt me. I squirmed in the bed as the memory hit me.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Millie!" I cried, worried my sister had exploded. The dust cleared, showing my sister with 'bride of frankenstien' hair._

_"Oh, tres chic!" she said, obviously not affected by the explosion._

_"Are you okay?" I asked to make sure._

_"Yes, but I wish you and Mr. Kat would stop fighting!" she snapped. Like magic, me and Kat were separated._

_"Whoa, hey!" I said, unable to form a proper sentence._

_"Yay! Now I wish Coop and Mr. Kat would kiiiissss and make uuuuppp" Mille said, her tone of voice made me slightly suspicious._

_"WHAT? NO!" I cried. I tried to run away, but my body whirled around, and Kat and I grabbed hold of each other._

_"NO!" I cried again, struggling to pull away. Too late, Kat's lips met mine. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn I saw lust and love in Kat's eyes, just before our lips touched. For some reason, I was _liking_ it. So I wrapped my arms around Kat's body, not wanting to let go. I felt Kat place her claws on the back of my neck. When we let go I pretended to gag, but what I really wanted to do was pull Kat back in for another, more passionate kiss._

**END FLASHBACK**

My door creaked open, and I looked up to see Millie standing in the doorway.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey, come on in. I can't sleep anyway" I said. Millie stepped in, closing the door behind her. She came over and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Coop... I have something to tell you" she said, though the way she said it made me think she really didn't want to say it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I had telepathy powers... I was able to hear your and Mr. Kat's thoughts" she mumbled. My heart sped up. Did she know about me being in love with Kat?

"Coop... Mr. Kat loves you, and I know you feel the same way" she said sternly, looking me dead in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**COOP'S POV**

I couldn't believe what my sister had just told me. My eyes widened with shock and excitement.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Kat loves me? Really?" I asked. Millie rolled her eyes.

"Coop, that's not something I would lie about" she said.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I didn't expect my feelings to be returned" I explained. Millie smirked.

"Well, they are, so what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"I-I guess I'll have to tell her I know, and th-that I feel the same way" I said nervously. Millie nodded. I leapt out of bed and went into Millie's room where I knew Kat slept.

* * *

**KAT'S POV**

_'Why? Why do I have to have these feelings? Especially for _him_, why?' _I thought. I heard the door open and I looked up, and immediatly wished I hadn't. It was Coop.

"Um, hey, Kat" he said in his beautiful, dreamy voice... NO! STOP!

"Millie, she uh... she told me, th-that when she had those, um, telepathy powers, she could, er... hear our thoughts. And she uh, t-told me... that you love me" he said. My eyes immediatly went wide. Damn Millie, and her big mouth!

"S-so... I just wanted to um, t-tell you, that I uh, l-love you, too" he said. My jaw dropped.

**COOP'S POV**

My eyes watered. I _knew _Millie was lying.

"She lied, didn't she? I-I guess I'll just... go..." I said, fighting to hold back my sobs. As I turned to leave, I felt claws on my wrist. I turned to see Kat with a stern look on her face.

"K-kat... I can't control my feelings... since I know you don't feel the same way, I really would change them if I could, b-but I ca-" I started, only to feel Kat place her lips on mine. My eyes grew wide. She... she loved me. She really loved me! As she pulled away, I could tell this was no dream, and no hallucination.

"I... I don't know where we go from here, Kat, I really don't" I said. She scribbled something on a piece of paper. She then handed it to me, and my eyes grew wide at what it said.

'Be my boyfriend'


End file.
